My Love
by JudasIscariote
Summary: Esta noche vas a dormir por siempre. ¿Vas a esperar por mi, mi amor? Mi amor, mira todo lo que puedes hacer. Estoy arreglando, yo estaré contigo. Tomaste mi mano y añadiste un designio. Mi amor, yo estaré contigo. Riren/Ereri Advertencia: Angst. Muerte de un personaje.


**N. de A: Este drabble participa en el concurso para la pagina de facebook: Traducciones al Español SNK Que lo disfruten!**

 **Inspiro este Drabble la cancion: My Love-Sia**

 _Yo amo pintar. Tú amabas tocar el piano._

Poco a poco fue arrastrado del estado de sueño a ese espacio intermedio entre la lucidez y la ensoñación, los mermados sentidos comenzaron a desperezarse y la respiración se aceleraba a la vez que sus piernas se enredaban entre las suaves sabanas.

 _Tu música me aturdía cuando trataba de dibujar. Mis manos sucias de pintura perturbaban tu concentración en el concierto de Chaikovski para piano._

Solo cuando una trémula ventisca de viento frió acaricio sus mejillas despego los parpados del hechizo que los mantenía unidos. Nunca fue un muchacho muy perezoso, pero usualmente ese día en particular tenía un efecto placebo en su cuerpo. Dormía más, callaba más, se sumía en los recuerdos. Permitía que su mente divagara en antiguos anhelos.

 _-Eren, ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de mi?-me preguntaste, mientras yo retrataba tu rostro duro y sombrío con lápices de carboncillo._

 _-Es fácil-conteste, sin dejar de esparcir negro ébano en el bosquejo que formo tu cabello-Me gusta cuando no molestas con ese maldito piano._

Solo cuando sus ojos azul verdoso se enfocaron en torno a la blanca habitación pudo percatarse de que dormía de lado, su brazo izquierdo apoyado al otro lado de la cama matrimonial. Incluso en sueños, su cuerpo buscaba el perdido contacto contrario. Levi solía decir que era un mocoso asfixiante. La cruel realidad, era que el necesitaba a ese pequeño hombre tanto como respirar.

 _¿Por qué no fui sincero contigo aquella vez?_

Y si aun respiraba, no era por si mismo. El espectro del cuerpo dormido de su amante se hizo presente en la mullida cama, una simple treta de su memoria que jugaba a enlazar el pasado con el presente. Las primeras veces que lo vio, sus padres lo saturaron de ansiolíticos y somníferos para el sueño. Todos decían cosas que el no podía entender, o quizás no quería entender.

 _Ami me gustaba el mar y los dias soleados. A ti te gustaban los bosques y las noches estrelladas._

Luego de que Levi se fuera gran parte de su vida se redujo a esa cama, donde tantas veces fuera feliz. Había momentos en los que ni siquiera comía o bebía, todo por negarse a apartarse del único lugar que aun conservaba ese suave aroma corporal ajeno al suyo propio. Habria muerto hacia ya mucho tiempo si fuera por si mismo.

 _-Levi… ¿Eso es… sangre?_

 _Recuerdo el día en que todo comenzó, peleamos por una estupida mancha azul en tu camisa blanca favorita. Yo no lo hice a propósito y tú estabas tan furioso que me gritaste. Luego tosiste, tanto que no era normal. Cuando me acerque a ti pude percibir el pesado olor metálico. No lo creí hasta que alejaste el pañuelo de tu boca, y tu rostro se puso tan pálido y temeroso como el mío._

El joven hombre sonrió melancólicamente, buscando en las virutas de polvo en el aire fácilmente visibles por los hilos dorados algún familiar destello de pálida nieve. Los ángulos duros y marcados resaltando en el alo del amanecer.

 _Me gustaba despertar antes que ti y verte dormir. Eras tan precioso Levi, siempre lo fuiste. Incluso cuando el cáncer se llevo el brillo de tus ojos, el saludable tono de tu piel por un apagado amarrillo de muerte, los firmes músculos dejando detrás huesos débiles que se deterioraban como las hojas en el otoño._

Giro, buscando con la mirada aquel dibujo enmarcado sobre su mesa de luz. Ese simple retrato que significaba tanto para el. Los distantes ojos parecían brillar y escrutarte dentro del papel, los labios levemente entreabiertos daban la impresión de que respiraba. Era por mucho, el mejor trabajo de Eren.

 _-Oi… Eren- me susurraste, con la voz entrecortada. E incluso a través de las lágrimas mire directamente en tus pequeños pozos grises. Asentí ligeramente mientras apretaba tu mano, evitando aquellas amoratadas zonas de tu piel, repletas de agujas y medicinas que luchaban por mantenerte conmigo.-Prométeme algo…_

 _-Di… dime._

Sonrió al retrato a la vez que se ponía en pie, comenzando a alistarse para su visita anual al cementerio. Un año mas de soledad, un año mas de supervivencia. Pero un paso más cerca de su meta: el ser un pintor reconocido. Trascender a través de su arte. Por si mismo. Por su Levi. Por ambos.

 _-Prométeme que cumplirás tu sueño. Prométeme que no te rendirás._

 _Mi corazón latió con fuerza ante la inminente realidad. No nos quedaba mucho tiempo. Y mientras yo sufría por ti, tú te preocupabas por mí. Nunca seré capaz de merecerte, Levi._

 _-¿Esperaras por mi, mi amor?-pregunte._

 _Siempre recordare esa breve chispa de vida que ilumino tu frágil rostro. Te amo, te amo tanto._

 _-Yo siempre esperare por ti, mi amor._

 **N. de A.: Autoria del retrato/portada del fic**

 **Devianart: LarrySmitt.**


End file.
